<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>playlists by takomomo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554966">playlists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomomo/pseuds/takomomo'>takomomo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Getting Together, M/M, Winter love, Young Love, unconventional confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomomo/pseuds/takomomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You...You looked through my playlists…” Jaehyun squawks and he looks a breath away from bolting.</p><p>“I did. I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting to find anything.” Least of all a playlist named after him, with some interesting choices of songs. Yuta isn’t really big on communicating his thoughts properly so he ends up looking away and hopes Jaehyun can channel his inner romantic for the two of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>playlists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> /yuta/ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> everglow - coldplay </em>
</p><p>
  <em> warm on a cold night - honne </em>
</p><p>
  <em> sincerity is scary - the 1975 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i won’t give up - jason mraz </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Isn’t she lovely - stevie wonder </em>
</p><p>
  <em> bad day - david powter </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yuta scrolls down, cheeks increasingly warm as he taps on the next song in the playlist. His breath fogs up his glasses and he huddles into his massive scarf. He doesn’t like winters, but at least this time he can pretend that the redness on his cheeks is caused by the dry, freezing air. He listens a second time to the song then moves on to his favourite one from the list before he pockets the ipod. It’s an old model that’s been discontinued for a while but Yuta remembers Jaehyun holding onto it because it’s a gift from his grandma.</p><p>Jaehyun also happens to be someone who likes classics over trends. In fact, he’s the only nineteen year old Yuta knows who owns records and a turntable. He likes that about him though, among other things. </p><p>A particularly strong gust blows his hairs over his face and Yuta brushes it back in place just in time to see his friend sprinting towards him. Jaehyun looks out of breath when he stops in front of the bench Yuta’s sitting on. He looks a little panicked too. Yuta smiles with all his teeth and scoots over so Jaehyun can sit beside him. He turns the music off without taking the ipod out of his pocket but keeps the earphones in.</p><p>“So, what’s up?” Jaehyun plays with the hem of his jacket, trying to appear casual even though Yuta can see his throat bobbing.</p><p>“What do you mean what’s up? I can’t ask my best friend out to the arcade without a valid reason?”</p><p>Jaehyun glares at the ground, “It’s minus five degrees Yuta.” </p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And the buses are all running late from last night’s snowfall.”</p><p>“I still don’t get what’s wrong.”</p><p>Jaehyun huffs, getting a little frustrated, “It’s eight in the evening, on a very cold night and you want to play arcade games?”</p><p>“The arcade is indoor. I’m sure the heater works perfectly fine and we’ll be done before your curfew.” Then Yuta chuckles at the look of disbelief on Jaehyun’s face then he pulls him to a stand, “Come on, let’s go.”</p><p>They’re halfway to the old arcade place they used to frequent as little kids when Jaehyun stops mid step and Yuta turns back to look at the taller boy in question.</p><p>“Hyung.” The younger boy puffs up his chest in a show of confidence. </p><p>“Yes, Jaehyun?”</p><p>“The hoodie I let you borrow the other day.” </p><p>“What about it?” Yuta watches Jaehyun’s face burn bright red under the flickering streetlights. He doesn’t bother to be helpful even when his hand tightens around the bulky ipod in his pocket.</p><p>“I left my ipod in the front pocket. Remember the one my grandma gave me?”</p><p>“Yes I remember.” Jaehyun is watching him like he’s waiting for Yuta to elaborate. So Yuta takes pity and continues. “I found it, and was a little curious about what songs you’ve been listening to lately. You always have the best playlists.” Yuta knows he’s not imagining it when Jaehyun begins to pale with every word that comes out of his mouth.</p><p>“You...You looked through my playlists…” Jaehyun squawks and he looks a breath away from bolting.</p><p>“I did. I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting to find anything.” Least of all a playlist named after him, with some interesting choices of songs. Yuta isn’t really big on communicating his thoughts properly so he ends up looking away and hopes Jaehyun can channel his inner romantic for the two of them.</p><p>“But you did find something.”</p><p>“I did.” At this Jaehyun exhales loudly through his mouth and they both watch the steam rise up in the air. </p><p>“I’d ask you what it means but I think I have a good idea already.” Yuta decides to run his mouth, peeking at the other boy from the corner of his eye. “So instead I’ll ask.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t but I can’t let you go.” Yuta sings a line from the very first song on the list. It’s the one he listened to more than a couple of times. He flushes when his voice cracks a little. “Do you mean it?”</p><p>He hears snow crunch under Jaehyun’s boots and then he feels a pair of cold fingers touch his face “If I say I mean it, then what?” </p><p>“Then this is the part where you kiss me and we play arcade games after.” The tension leaves Jaehyun’s body and he lets out a throaty laugh. Before Yuta can join in on the laughter, he tastes strawberry flavored chapstick and Jaehyun’s extra strong mints and he presses play on the ipod while Jaehyun kisses him stupid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>